


Sprinkle me this

by ninja_waffle



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Flirting, Food, M/M, Naruto References, No beta we die so Matsukawa can pick us up, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:21:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25416103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninja_waffle/pseuds/ninja_waffle
Summary: "Matsukawa wonders on a scale of homoeroticness, where would wiping the sprinkles off a stranger's lips fall under."
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	Sprinkle me this

"I goofed" Matsukawa thinks to himself for the eleventh time that morning as he slowly makes his way to campus shoulders hunch, hands in his pockets, stifling a yawn. Of course he would miss early class selection and be stuck with the worst class schedule possible just the perfect start for his 2nd year at university. It's 8:15am as he stops by the on campus cafe to grab himself a coffee and carrot muffin and well fuck it, he orders a sprinkle donut too. He knows he must look like shit because the person taking his change gives him a sympathetic grimace over his probably dark eye bags and messy black waves of bed head. Yeah he probably looked like ass dressed with a pair of black shoes, black tracks and a turquoise tshirt. He shrugs, nods his head in a farewell and grabs his fuel for the morning, knowing he'll need it.

He slinks into the classroom and shoots for the back last row closes to an exit, because you never know when you'll have to make a sneaky escape. It's around 8:20 when he sits down and takes out his phone silencing it. He practically swallows down the muffin whole and chokes while he hears someone settle in next to him.

He manages to swallow down the muffin without spitting it out onto his $800 laptop and takes a quick sip of his drink forgetting that coffee does indeed come served scolding hot and feels his eyes water as he chugs the drink down chanting "spitting is for quitting". 

He hears the person next to him muffle a laugh, and Matsukawa for the twelve time that day thinks he goofed up. Thank God the person decided to skip a seat and sit one chair away from him, but still its close enough to witness the previous embarrassing scene.

Matsukawa looks over ready to send a brooding glare over at the person but stops, eyes comically widening at the sight of a Strawberry, lean looking boy. Great not only did somebody witness his embaressment but they're hot AF too. The strawberry "rude* witness was dressed in black fitting jeans, white shoes and a long sleeve grey ribbed shirt. He looked comfy but also stylish and no Matsukawa doesn't have extremely low expectations for fashion if you think about how early it was for someone to roll out of bed and put on jeans. Gotta respect that. 

He opens up his computer and checks the time.  
8:23, sweet, plenty of time to redeem himself and flirt a bit. Matsukawa takes out his sprinkle donut not even embarrassed by the cute looking thing and without thinking does something incredibly stupid, which if he's being totally honest here is pretty on brand. 

"Pspspsp, I'll share half this donut with you if you pretend you never saw ~that~ earlier" Matsukawa casually says smooth like if he's not trying to summon and bribe a total stranger with half a sprinkly donut. 

The Strawberry boy turns with a calm like expression on his face, as if the interaction was totally normal and says with a deep soft voice "You think my silence can be bought with only half?" 

Matsukawa feels a smirk grace his lips as he leans over the empty seat and slides the donut in between them like how they slide over money in the movies like the dramatic hoe he is, he uses his deep hush voice to say " Half, and I show you what this mouth can do". 

Strawberry boy is barely able to to keep his lips from twitching, the edges of his mouth quiver and raise hinting at a smile. 

"Oh, you mean like choking on a muffin or burning your tongue on hot coffee big boy?" Strawberry boy replied as he breaks off half of the donut and stuffed it into his mouth shamelessly smiling as he chewed. 

Matsukawa chuckled at that, because fair enough, and also drops the rest of the donut in his mouth chewing the sprinkles and smiling at the boy. 

The Strawberry boy smiling now had sprinkles on his lips and Matsukawa wonders on a scale of homoeroticness, where wiping the sprinkles off someone's lips would fall under. 

By then the professor entered class and was beginning his introduction. The two shifted back towards their own seat, a pit of disappointment in Matsukawa's stomach. Cockblocked by his own professor, how cruel was the world. Before he could take out his phone and shoot a quick overdramtic despairing text to his sleeping roommate Oikawa just to wake him up and annoy him, he could see the strawberry boy move from his peripheral. 

Next thing he knew, Strawberry boy had shifted his bag and laptop down one seat to the one right next to his and plopped down next to Matsukawa with a quirk of his brows. Matsukawa wiggled his brows back, noticing how tiny the others were compared to his mammoth brows. That earned him a small laugh from the other boy and the two felt death glares directed to them from annoyed students due to their loud disruptions. It made them want to laugh even more. 

Here he was tired as shit, but genuinely enjoying a "meal" and laughing with a cute Strawberry stranger, emphasis on the cute. Maybe morning classes weren't too bad. 

Matsukawa zoned off after the professor begins to talk about the syllabus as if he couldn't read it himself but probably won't. His eyes slowly shift next to him, glancing at the boy and then to the boy's laptop where his wallpaper reflects back no notes in sight. He gasp. 

Matsukawa leans over getting the other's attention and while making deep eye contact says "is that a.....Naruto background I see there my friend"? 

The Strawberry boy leans closer as if telling a secret and smirks back as his reply. 

Matsukawa feels himself falling love with a stranger at 8 something in the morning during a class he doesn't remember the name too. "Dattebayo? " he whispers. Strawberry boy smirks grows even wider, "Believe it" he whispers back. 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

And if Matsukawa failed that class well, it's no body's business, just him and his new boyfriend Hanamaki's, who actually failed too.

"Kind of hard to pass a class with such a hot Strawberry man like this distracting you, but well with your boyfriend everything should be hard right?" Matsukawa says sitting down with his arm over his boyfriend currently chewing on cream puffs. 

"OMG what if Dattebayo will be our always" Hanamaki mumbles through his stuffed cheeks filled with cream, happily warm cuddled up to his boyfriend. 

"It's what Naruto would want" Matsukawa replied earning a groan from an 'overly annoyed but use to it by now' Oikawa. 

Oikawa and iwaizumi sighed exasperated but geniuenly happy for their friends, they'll never know peace again with this duo. But hey they're use to that by now. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sprinkle that gay sh*t on me dattebayoooo ~


End file.
